Orangeblue
by weird.am.i
Summary: Max is getting married. Oh wait..no he is married, to somebody he just met! Two girls. Four boys. And authoress' that are just winging it. [KaiOcmaybe?, MaxOC]
1. introductions

Orangeblue

hi this is my first fanfic so yea it probably won't be any good cause im not a very good writer but my cousin is making me so if it sucks you can give me some advice!

Summary:What's this Max get's married to somebody he doesn't even know! Ray is pisssed at her! Tyson is a fat pig who is in love? Kai is being annoyed and at the same time falling for a weird crazy insane girl he met in a ! I ask the Bladebreakers stupid questions about stupid things to the them with my cousin Ashley! sorry if it sounds stupid!

Disclaimer: I almost forgot about this stupid thing... We don't own beyblade...

"So why are we going to this thing again?" Tyson asked to his team captain who seemed really pissed off.

"Because the fans get to ask us questions," Ray said calmly. "Mr.D said it would be good that they got to know their 'heros' as he puts it."

"Who in the right mind would think Tyson or any one here in this car be a 'hero' thats a good laugh." Kai thought to himself as they drove off to the place where the fans get to ask them whatever they want to them.

"WE'RE HERE!" Max chirped. He was the first one to leave the car.

"Max! Wait for us!" Tyson screamed to his best friend.

"Why do they have to be so damn childish." Kai thouht to himself as he and Ray got out of the car.

As they entered the building they didn't see much light except for the light behind the door.

"Whoa, kinda weird place to hold an interview don't you think?" Max said as he looked around.

"Yea, I'm with ya there buddy." Tyson said as he gawked at the total emptiness.

Suddenly the door slamed shut. "Welcome Bladebreakers!" said a female voice.

"YES WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" said another female voice.

Then the lights turned on and a girl with long black hair came out and asked "Do you always have to do the evil laugh Ash?"

"No, but I'm used to doing it to everyone else." a girl with short brown hair known as Ashley.

"OK! CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ray screamed at the two girls.

The first girl who was wearing a red bandanna with a black choker around her neck. An olive hort sleved shirt with a DC on it. She had a black wristband on her right hand. She was wearing black baggy pants and white converse high tops with black shoelaces.

"Hi, are you guys alright? cause you look kinda pale? Oh by the way my name is Chelsea. Just call me Chels." She looked at the guys they were all looking at Ash except Kai he was already leaning against a wall eyes closed arms crossed.

"What's she wearing?" Tyson says pointing to Ash.

She was wearing a rainbow scarf and black pants and a green polo shirt. And to make more weird balla shoes.

"Isn't it pretty?" Ash said as she twirled around.

"I think it looks great." Max said going up Ashley and they immediately started talking.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kai asked harshly and glared at Chels.

Chels looked all teary eyed and went up to Kai. "What we can't ask our heros, including you, a couple of simple questions?" She was close to tears. "You know Kai you were my favorite Bladebreaker you know because your the leader and that you always knew what to do. And I like the whole tough guy attitude, it's cute." She whispered the last part so only he could hear.

He looked at her and she smiled. "Cute that's all. I mean it's not meant to be cute cause cute is bad for my reputation." Kai thought as she walked away.

"Actually I sent that letter to Mr.D of course Ash typed it cause we all know she's the better typer and we only made a few qhite lies. But they were half true. Actually they weren't true at all. WE JUST WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU GUYS BETTER CAUSE WE'RE WEIRD LIKE THAT!"

"Ummm can I leave?" Ray asked not wanting to stay.

"Let me think about... if you tell if you like Mariah or Salima?"

"But I... they're...aww screw it I'm staying." Ray said not wanting to answer but pissed that he has to stay.

"Hey Ray are you gay?" Ash asked out of the blue.

"WHAT! NOOOO! I'M NOT GAY ! WHO THE HELL THINKS THAT!" Ray screamed at Ash.

"Nobody." she said looking at her feet. "Hmph I was just curious." Ash thought.

"Let's change the subject before Ray kills my favourite cousin." Chels said.

Ray's eye was twitching still though.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson yelled through the commotion.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kai yelled obviously pissed.

"WHO THINKS I'M GAY!" Ray screamed at Ash.

"Most of your fangirls." She whispered. "NOBODY!" Ash yelled.

"I LIKE MUSTARD!" Max yells.

"I KNOW!" Ash yells and suddenly tackles Ray.

"I'M REALLY FUCKING HYPER YOU KNOW THAT MUWHAHAHA!" Ash yelled for everybody to hear.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP DIDN'T YOU READ THE DAMN SUMMARY. IT SAYS THAT I'M SUPPOSE TO ASK YOU STUPID IDIOTIC QUESTIONS!" Chels yells and they all immediatly stop. "Thank you."

"How about we sit down and we're gonna ask Max some questions." Chels taking charge.

"GREAT I GET TO BE ASKED QUESTIONS!" Max beams and sits down in one of chairs. Chels takes a seat across from him.

"I think I'll just be fine here." Ash said jumping up and down non stop while Chels and Max looking up and down and up... and down...

"Stop that." Chels said once she was out of the TRANCE.

"Okie dokie Maxie, what's one of your nick names?" Ash asked him.

"Maxie." He said getting all jumpy.

"Really? I didn't know that." Ash said.

Chels was smacking herself with her cards that her and ASHLEY were SUPPOSE to read off the questions they thought of.

"What's your favorite color?" Ash asked being really really close to Max.

"ORANGE OF COURSE!" He screamed.

"NO WAY THAT'S MY FAVORITE TOO!" Ash screamed.

"What's your favorite way of thinking?" Ash asked really and I mean REALLY excited.

"Are you kidding me that didn't even make any sense?" Chels thought not believeing the questions she was asking. I mean sure her questions were stupid too but this, this is just plain weird.

"RANDOMLY!" Max chirped.

"NO WAY ME TOO!" Ash yelled.

"Yea it is just so orange." Max said to the really hyper girl.

"Will you marry me?" Ash asked Max. MAX!

Everybody looked at her. They were still there I mean they were after all 'trapped'. Tyson was wide eyed. Ray's jaw just hung. Kai was acting all 'emotionless' but inside "HOLY SHIT! IS THIS GIRL CRAZY!" He thought. See different.

"Sure." Max said.

"WHAT!" Practically everybody yelled including Kai!

"Are you sure?" Chels asked not believing he said yes to her cousin. HER COUSIN!

"I do." Max said with a bright smile.

"You're not suppose to say that yet." Ash said pointing her finger at him.

"She's right you know." Chels said all knowingly (A/N: is that even a word? oh well)

"Maxie are sure you wanna do this? I mean you're only 15. 15!" Tyson said to his best friend. For ome reason the best friend always tries to talk the groom-to-be out of the marriage.

"Your 15! I didn't know that." Ash said Max's bride.

"Nope." Max said. "I'm 15 and 3 quarters."

"Me too." Ash said. She was happy. I mean what girl wouldn't be happy on her wedding day unless something goes terribly wrong then they would lock themselves in the bathroom.

"I'm 16. Just so you guys know." Chels said. Totally agreeing with Ash and Max with the whole marrage thing.

"Are saying you're agreeing to this whole marrage thing?" Tyson asked. Let's face it he didn't want his best friend, who was still a teengaer by the way, to get married.

"Yea, sure, why not?" Chels said getting excited for her cousin.

Sorry if you thought it sucked. And YEA! if you liked it!

Ash: REVIEW! IM GETTING MARRIED!

CG(my initials): yes you are... to MAX!

Ash: hey it's my story too.

CG: watever

both: REVIEW


	2. you stole my candy

Orangeblue

ME: im too mad at my computer to write something

Ash: she kept trying to type this thing but her computer kept freezing... its cause her computer is jacked up

ME: yea its older than my little brother

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

"Are you sure you wannna do this Max?" Ray reasoned with his younger teammate.

"Yea I'm sure. Hey what time is it?" Max asked to nobody in praticular.

"2:56." Chels answered. She was currently lying on the floor doing nothing even though her cousin was getting married soon. "I'll get up as soon as I'm ready." She kept thinking.

"AHHH! My show! IT'S ON IN LIKE 4 MINUTES!" Max was running around now screaming 'How is somebody suppose to watch tv in this place!' or ' This place is a personal HELL!'' he said rocking back in fourth in his chair that he found.

"Calm down Max, theres a tv around this place somewhere... I think." Chels whispered the last part. She was still on the floor playing with her black hair.

"WELL, WHERE IS IT!" Max screamed.

"Ummm..." She was chewing on a wad of gum. "Did you check around the whole place? I mean it is pretty big." She said making a big bubble, but it popped in her face. "Where's my cousin? I haven't seen her lately."

"What do you mean lately? It's only been like 30 minutes." Kai said cooly, still leaning against that wall. Chels was busy trying to get some gum out of her hair.

"Umm... i don't know she just gets a little freaky when shes alone." Chels said looking around.

"You mean she gets even freakier!" Tyson said looking around making sure Ashley wasn't going to sneak attack.

"Hey Max, while your looking for a TV, can you look for my cousin?" Chels said, starting to chew on a new piece of gum.

"OK!"Max yelled. With that Max left to go find his future wife 'and maybe find a TV in the process.' Max thought as he wandered through the big building. 'This place is big... I wonder if I could hear my echo.' Max thought.

"Hello!" Max said and it echoed through out the whole hallway.

"Hi!" Max heard a voice say. Now Max was freaking out.

'HOLY SHIT I'M HEARING MORE VOICES!' Max thought. "I'm looking for a TV... oh and my fiance if you find her." Max said the last part as if it were everyday information.

"Max it's me Ashley, your fiance. I'm in the bathroom." Ashley said through a closed door.

"What are you doing in a bathroom?" Max questioned. He was wondering if it was that time of the month for her.

"Just get in here. I'll guarantee you'll like it." Ashley said.

"Are you sure?" Max kept asking questions on and on.

"JUST GET IN HERE!" Ash screamed.

Max being to scared to defy her went inside the bathroom. What he found was Ashley sitting on the toilet. (A/N: its not wat u think...)

"Oh my... you're...you...you..." Max stutterd.

"Can you get on with it?" Ash said impatiently.

"YOU FOUND A TV! IN A BATHROOM!" Max yelled so that you can hear it in the hallway, where it would echo.

"Yea, awesome I know." Ash said. "Hey my shows almost on."

"No let's watch my show." Max said sitting next to Ash on the toilet.

"But Spongebob's on-" Ash said all whiny.

"Hey that's my show. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED SPONGEBOB!" Max yelled. (he seems to do that a lot doesnt he)

"YEA I SING-ALONG TO THE SONG LIKE EVERYTIME I HEAR IT!" Ash screamed.

"ME TOO!" Max screamed. (yea they both are doing that a lot)

"Sshh it's on." Ash said looking at the screen woth great intrest.

The theme music started to play and Max and Ash started to sing.

" Who lives in a pinneapple under the sea?

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Absorbant and yellow and pourous is he?

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Who's nautical nonsense be something you wish?

Spongebob! Squarepants!

So drop on the deck snd flop like a fish!

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Ready?

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Spongebob! Squarepants!

Spongebob... Squarepants!"

They started laughing their heads off. HR Meanwhile with the rest of the Bladebreakers HR 

"I'ts been like an hour. I'm worried about Max and Ashley." Ray said pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure they're fine Ray. They probably found a TV and are watching it right now." Chels said not worried at all. She had been eating a lot of candy, but not sugar-high yet.

"Haven't you had enough candy yet?" Kai said who got bored with leaning and was now sitting crisscross on the floor.

"No. I wanna get sugar-high, but I can't for some reason." Chels said about to grab another piece of candy when Kai grabbed it.

"I think you should stop eating these." Kai said in an 'I'm-ordering-you-around' voice.

"You stole my candy... fook you." Chels said to Kai.(me and my friends say that all the time.)

Tyson was laughing his head off, while Ray was holding back fits of laughter.

"What did you say?" Kai said in a deadly voice.

"You heard me... now give me back my candy!" Chels said while she was actually thinking 'OMG I'm so dead! Kai's gonna kill me! RUN! MOVE LEGS MOVE!'

"Care to say it again." Kai said his hand slowing becoming a fist.

"I said-" Chels began. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! He's gonna kill you! RUN! Run while you still can!' That's what she was thinking. "- eep!" With that she started to run as fast as she could.

"I'm gonna get you!" Kai screamed and ran after her.(so unlike Kai but oh well)

Chels started running down the hallways to get away from Kai.

"Have to... run fast! Have... to run ... for life!" Chels said inbetween breaths.

"Come back here!" Kai screamed and it echoed through the hall.

Chels was desperate and opened the nearest door to find...

to be continued-

ME: sorry it took so long

Ash: she got grumpy

ME: yea thats true... srry if Kai was OOC...

Ash: its a cliffie

ME: yea so...

both: REVIEW!


	3. Cupcake or There's no roof

Ash: SING A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY SONG!

Chels: JUNE IS BALD!

Ash: We are out of our minds currently (:

Chels: IM IN CALIFORNIA! And June is really bald…!

Ash: and now we're actually writing this together (:

Ash: (:

Chels: YEA AND I INTERRUPTING EVERY SO MINUTES! ITS FUN!

Ash: ok, you need Orangeblue to live now right? Here you go (:

Ash: (:

Chels: umm … maybe it is wonderful! Extra extra weird!

Ash & Chels: ON WITH THE STORY!

5325425253647586869697907

**Chapter 3: Cupcake or There's no roof**

Chelsea was currently in an empty room (NOT ASH AND MAX'S bath ROOM!)

"Wow… empty… really empty." Chelsea said it echoing through the room. There was only one thing in there. It was a cabinet

"Chelsea! GET OVER HERE!" Kai yelled. He was close to finding her.

'Uh-oh' Chels said in her very smart mind. (PG- yea right… and Les is obsessed with me…Les-That's not true…Hehe I'm not obsessed with you! Hahahaha… PG-right. Ash-That was random…) 'must hide!'

Chels opened the cabinet door and crawled in, just as 'the candy thief' entered the room.

"EWWWW! Did I just touch a finger!" Chels hollered, giving away her hiding spot. Briskly walking toward the cabinet doors Kai— "I'm free!"

"What's wrong? I heard a crash!" Ray said walking through the door, as the others filed in.

"It's haunted! This place is haunted!" Pointing a shaky finger at the corpse of a little boy with glasses, Chels forgot the poor candy thief she was on top of.

"Get off me women." Kai said, ignoring the body. Then it moved.

"Holy shit!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Who killed Kenny?" Tyson said like a true blue dumb ass. Everyone except Chels and Ash knew who he was. I mean is… he's alive… or not.

"You guys know the identity of the corpse?" Chels said while kneeling by the body. At that time Kenny was desperately crying for air.

"HE'S ALIVE! HE NEEDS AIR!" Ash yelled as Chels' lips came in contact with Kenny's. At that moment Kai was… red? (WTF?)

"HAHAHA! KENNY HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Tyson said laughing his fat ass off. That earned him a good jab in the head from Kai. '1. Kai was pretty sure Kenny could never EVER get a girl. 2. Kai knew Tyson, and his fucking huge mouth was annoying the hell out of him and every other human being ever alive, but he didn't know why he was so fucking mad. Why do I care? I mean it's not like he means it… And I don't care…right?' Kai said in his mind.

"Dumb ass, he's dehydrated. He needs water. Come on Chels, hoisting her off Kenny and over his shoulder.

"Someone's jealous…" Ray whispered making the others snicker.

"What?" They both screamed flushing as red as Mars, but Kai turned around and headed for the door.

"Put me down you candy thief! Don't think I forgot about that, and don't ever call my cousin a dumb ass!" Kai heard complaints and demands fade away as he walked farther away from the room.

"Good riddance! You're such a jackass! You can't just carry people on your shoulder and treat them like carry-on bags! You bitch ass mother fucker!" Chels screamed at he top of her lungs now with two feet on the ground.

"Uh Chels… he's long gone." Ray said still deaf in one ear.

"Oh he yea… hehehehe sorry. I just remembered… Ash your wedding. I'm gonna help you!" Chels said. All of them were leaving to help out in some way. When they were about 5 feet away they realized that they forgot Kenny. "Awe… can't we just leave him. I mean it's not like he can move." Ash and Chels whined. They looked at the paralyzed body of Kenny, then at Chels, then Ash or, if you were Tyson and had ADD, your looking at a very nice roof.

"Fine! Bring him and make him live… I'm not carrying him though." Ash said. All 3 of them looked at each other.

"NOT ME!" Ray and Max said in unison. They looked at Tyson who was still looking at the ceiling.

"Oh crap…" Tyson said when he realized he had to carry Kenny.

"Ok, Ash and I are going to get ready, while you guys prepare the stuff and everything… I'll come back later and get Max ready." Chels said, then pushing Ash and herself through the door.

"Hey look, there are balloons on the ceiling!" Tyson exclaimed when the two girls were gone…

5325425253647586869697907

"I want the dress from the 'Helena video!" Ash said excitedly, as both girls rummaged through the closet filled with a bunch of random things.

"I think you just might get it," Chels declared, pulling out a black dress from a pile. Ash examined it then grabbed it out of her cousin's hands while squealing.

"Oh my gosh Chels, this is going to be the best wedding I ever had!"

"You've had others?" A Kai-like voice said. The two cousins turned around and to their surprise, it was none other than Mr. Candy Thief himself. Chels gave him dirty look (not that kind of dirty look!)

"Here." He tossed a bag at Chels and left.

'So much for this sick tension... what does that mean again?… I think it's a song by—'

"Hey look! I found some matching ballet shoes!" Ash thought out loud.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! OH MY GOD! MY CANDY!" Chels squealed like a little girl.

"I guess Kai's not that much of a bad guy after all." Ash said watching Chels Squeeze the living hell out of it. Though technically it's not 'living'.

"Oh he's still a jerk, but a **nice **jerk." Chels said to Ash.

"Right … so we've got my dress and shoes…make-up! Oh wait, we don't have any…"

"There's got to be some here. I mean, we found a dress for heaven's sake!" Chels replied looking at a dusty trunk in the corner of the somewhat large closet. "Maybe there's some in there?"

"And maybe we'll find alcohol but mistake it for apple cider and get everyone so drunk that Kai kisses you and everyone else goes bonkers and gets knocked out! LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!" Ash said sarcastically.

"Oh, its just more clothes… no wait, it's a black suit, with red stripes… HEY WE COULD USE THIS AS MAX'S TUX!" Chels screamed and started jumping and Ash was soon to join her.

"YOU GUYS, WE FOUND A REALLY BIG OOM WITH LIKE A STAGE THAT HAS ONE OF THOSE BUILDINGS THAT PEOPLE GET MARRIED UNDER AND SEATS!" Tyson yelled the quickly ran off, hoping we would follow, to which we did, I holding the shoes and dress and Chels clinging to the suit.

5325425253647586869697907

The wedding spot was amazing. The roof was over us all (hahaha, Don's stupid) and the gazebo had pretty little roses that climbed around the thing, but most of all, it was black.

"There's a lot of…black." Chels stated.

"No, the chairs are white." Ash said, holding her fiancé's hand while gawking at the place she was going to get married at.

"Cupcake, don't we need one of those rehearsal dinners before the wedding?" Max asked Ash, using her pet name. Everybody in the room was currently barfing in their mouths by that pet name.

"Oh yeah! Maxie, you're so smart." Ash said, still clinging.

"Ok, I'm going to barf now." Chels muttered, making gagging faces.

"You and me both." Kai came up from behind Chels.

"Holy Shit!" Chels screamed, "Don't just show up behind people like that!" Chels was pale, pale as Gerard in the "Helena" video. (Me and Ash are not obsessed with MCR…Ok, we are, but it's just because….well—

Ash- MIKEY WAY!

Chels- yeah, he's hot…

Kai- Hello? Back to the story!

Ash- shocked

Kai, I didn't know you were excited about the story?

Kai- silence

Ash- or maybe your just jealous that Chels said Mikey Way is hot.

Kai- … leaves to the story)

Chels: WELL, BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN PERSON, I CANNOT FINISH THE STORY BECAUSE MY WRITING GROOVE WAS THROWN OFF!

Ash: Yeah….

Ash and Chels: UNTIL NEXT TIME!

To Be Continued-


	4. Me Talk Pretty

**Orangeblue**

Disclaimer: we do not own beyblade… but we do own ourselves…(imagine this in chapter 3)

Ash: stupid fanfiction! STUPID NUMBERS! WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T THEY SHOW UP THE FIRST TIME! HMM? WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO TELL ME THAT! I HATE BEING EDITOR!

Chels: now you say that but later u'll just laugh… or beat the crap out of something… hoping its not the computer…

Ash: Silly, the computer is Holy and sacred and all mighty. Beating up the computer would be like beating up a saint.

Chels: hmm that's very true and very stupid at the same time oh well…

Ash: teheheheh! Kax Tatiwari! STORY TIME!

Editor's note (Ash): I'm lazy and i'm going on strike so please feel free to laugh at our mistakes (:**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Me Talk Pretty

Chels was still pretty mad at Kai for sneaking up on her, and she was silently going on and on about the pro's and con's for Kai.

'Pro: he's really hot. Con: he's a jerk.Pro: he gave me back my candy. Con: he took my candy in the first place. Pro: he is really really hot… crap why do I keep saying that … Con: reminds me too much of Tala…. Oh Tala… crap I'm thinking about Tala… must forget him… must… crap…T.T ' Chels thought and had a confused look on her face.

"Chels I think that you should stop thinking! It looks like it hurts." Ash said to her very confused cousin.

"Yea you're freaking everybody out by thinking. " Kai said, very much like a jerk.

" You look like you're constipated, Chels." Tyson said, to which everyone stared at him with a disgusted look on their face.

"That was gross, Tyson." The now revitalized Kenny said.

All of them were in some sort of cellar that Max and Tyson had stumbled upon by opening every single door they saw. After conversing about weither or not they should go down the creepy staircase and trying to find a light switch after they did. Fortunately for Kenny, they found it fast and—

_Flashback--_

_"You guys, Kenny just got a lot lighter!" Tyson yelled through the darkness of the newly found room. Click! There were several flashes and then a beat up, over-used light bulb lit the room. Bottles lined one of the walls, but the room was full of cobwebs and a musty smell lingered in all their noses. Everyone blinked once, then computed what Tyson had just said and quickly turned their heads to see the, now, wheezing Kenny trying to hold on to his life._

_"IDIOT'S! I TOLD YOU HE NEEDED WATER!" Kai said, realizing that he had assumed wrong about them getting Kenny water when he was gone._

_"Here's a faucet." Ash said, smiling brightly as she pointed to a rusty looking sink, then turned one of the knobs that said 'cold'. "It still works, too!"_

_"Well if he needs water then dunk him under the sink. He'll probably fit in there." Chels said. And so they did exactly what she had told them to do. Meanwhile, Ray, Max, and Tyson were still looking at the wall covered in bottles._

_"It looks like a wine rack," Ray stated, "…full of," He pulled out a bottle and read 'Martinelli's Sparkling Apple Cider'. "Apple Cider…"_

_"OOO! Pretty Bottle!" Tyson said, being his usual dumb self._

_"Hey Ash! I think we have drinks for our rehearsal dinner today!" Max yelled over to Ash, reporting his new discovery._

_End Of Flashback—_

Chelsea was still thinking, but making sure no one was watching her make her weird scrunched up face when she thought. "Kai is really hot though." Chels supposedly said in her head, but in reality she said it out loud and what do you know Kai is right behind her. In a little corner there was a little red light on. "Umm not you Kai… I meant the other Kai… who lives in Hawaii…cause he's hot right now because of the whether. Did you know your name is a Hawaiian name? It means "in the sea". Well anyways Kai is waiting for my reply to his proposal. Bye." Chels said quickly and leaving right there,

and went to help pass out the wedding drinks.

When she got there they had already passed it out. "Want some?" Ray asked like a gentleman though he really didn't want to be here.

"Nah, apples make me puke." Chels said in reply to his kindliness. Ray made a scrunched up face. He was currently thinking about what that would look like.

Everybody (but Chels) had a drink in his or her hand. Kai even wanted some. When Kai got his glass and… sniffed it.

'What does this smell like? It smells familiar… oh god,' Kai thought as he looked at his drink. 'Eh oh well getting buzzed won't do me any harm.'

Everybody were wolfing down his or her drinks. "Wow this apple cider is really bitter, but it's still pretty good. What do you think Max?" Ash said to the empty room where the wedding will be held tomorrow.

"I think (hic) that it's really (hic) good…HAHAHA!" Max said laughing and hiccupping at the same time. Max had already had 3 cups of the apple cider. The others were on their second one and so was Kai, but it was his second _bottle_.

As Chels was just sitting there watching the others get really… buzzed?

"What the fudge?" Chels said as she watched Ray and Tyson do the hokey pokey and singing 'Baby One More Time'. Kenny was found some dirt and put it on his face in the shape of triangles, imitating Kai. Secretly Kenny looked up to him, though he didn't have a choice since Kai was taller, a lot taller. Kenny's computer was still on the table in the corner. (A/N: wink wink )

"Hey! (Hic) Ash we (hic) should have our wedding (hic) now. Since (hic) we have all the stuff." Max said still hiccupping and watching Ray and Tyson stop doing the hokey pokey, but doing the dance steps to 'Baby One More Time' and still singing.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! (Hic) I'm going to go get ready." Ash said. And ran off going to go get ready and find her costume… I mean wedding dress. "CHELSEA! I KIND of NEED YOUR HELP! SO HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE! STOP FLIRTING WITH KAI!"

"SHUDDAUP! I AM NOT! I'M NOT EVEN TALKING!" Chels screamed so Ash could hear. Luckily Ray and Tyson's terrible singing made it so that no one could hear. How Ash and Chels could hear each other is that they were right in front of each other. They kept screaming and walking to the room which they called "HAHAHA this is our room!" 'HTRS' for short.

As Chels was getting Ash ready for her big day so were the guys. In a guy way… I think. "Hey Max want me to put some mascara and eye liner on you," Ray asked.

"Ray, how do you know how to put that on? And where did you get it." Kai said with a pile of bottles next to him.

"Mariah would always ask me when I was a little kid if I wanted to have a make- over." Ray said very bluntly. All of them stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "I said no, most of the time." Ray replied.

"You guys I think I'm going to barf." Kenny said while having a green face. He grabbed his computer to the nearest bath room.

As he went down the hall, he suddenly realized he was lost and started opening random doors. The last one he opened just HAPPENED to hold two frustrated girls trying to tie a corset on the back of a black and red dress.

"OH KENNY! YOU HAVE SMALL FINGERS! COME TIE THIS DAMNED THING FOR ME, PLEASE! " Chels said cheerfully agitated.

"Umm, but I was-"

"Nonsense, that can wait," Chels cut off Kenny who was about to tell them that he was about to barf. Unfortunately, Kenny was still green as he tied the laces and when he was done he tried running out of the room, but tripped on Ashley's shoes and WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

Ash turned around to see Kenny sprawled across the floor in his own puke, green and disgusting in all his glory. She screamed. Not because of the..err…vomit, but because of what was covered in it.

"MY BALLET SHOES! OH MY GOSH! THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE ONES (besides the ones im wearing for the wedding)!" Ash yelled, with steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh no. Ash, calm down, please. He didn't mean to do that. You still have your pretty red and black ones!" Chels said soothingly trying to calm her. If there was one thing people had to know about her cousin, it would have to be to not piss her off. If you do, say goodbye to your life, or your nose.

"OKAY!" Surprisingly, Ash took it well, after all, it was her wedding day, and she was boozed up. "I'm done, and we need to go clean Kenny up.

When they got back to the room, Ray was on top of Max threatening him with…eyeliner?

"Ash, HELP ME!" Max screamed.

"Awww, Maxie. I think you would look beautiful with make-up on." His fiancé said smiling a very sweet yet just as creepy, smile.

"Fine." He groaned as Ray put on the stuff. As soon as they were done, Max got up and saw Ash.

"You look so pretty," They both said at the same time hugging each other.

"And you look like Britney Spears." Kai mumbled at Max, under his breath to which, Chels heard and smacked him in the head.

"Don't say that about my cousin's husband!" Chels replied. Everyone was happy and still buzzed, except for Kai, who was drinking another bottle because he was somewhat angry ever since he started drinking.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Chels: damn that was one crappy ending 

Ash: NOT MY FAULT! JUST CUZ I COULDN'T MAKE UP ONE DOESN'T MEAN IT'S MY FAULT! It was looks around and points to random object the bench's fault!

Chels: looks at Ash and the bench right… its not the end of the story yet…its just the beginning of a major head ache. looks dizzy

Ash and Chels: REVIEW!


	5. I drew a hot guy

**Orangeblue **

Disclaimer: beyblade no own

Ash: Ahhh, summer is finally over. No more of those days where we can just perspire until were soaking wet. No more sitting on a couch eating, a bag of potato chips and watching TV until our brains melt and start leaking out of our nose. Unfortunately though, the sun is still here. OH the HORRIBLE SUN! OH HOW MY SKIN FEELS WHEN THE SUN'S RAYS TOUCH ME! IT BURNS! BURNS! WORSE THAN FIRE! FFIIIIRRRRRRE!

Chels: Oook… .Most of that is true.

(Note: This chapter has been delayed because, well, the authors have too much stuff to do)

Ash: LIKE GOING ON JAKE MOORE'S MYSPACE!

Chels: JUNE IS NOT BALD ANYMORE! (Just so you know)

* * *

Chapter 5: I drew a hot guy 

"He does not look like that preppy bitch!" Chels said to Kai and he just raised a brow and took another drink.

Then she added, whispering, "Plus look how excited she looks."

"That's because her head is buzzing" Kai replied bitterly.

'Jackass' Chels thought.

"DO not criticize my creation! Or I will give you a make over too!" said Ray waving his hands up to prove his point.

"Ray put down the weapon." Tyson said as calmly as he could. Ray was holding mascara in one hand and lipstick in the other. As Ray tossed the makeup on the floor Ash whispered something in Max's ear.

"I think everything is done…Let's go and get married." She smiled. He smiled.

"OK! WEDDING TIME!"

* * *

They're palms were slipping, wet from how long they were holding hands. Chels was taking forever in the other room. She had noticed something on the way out and insisted that they wait for her in the "wedding room." Kai had disappeared once again, and everyone was waiting, amusing themselves with what they could find. Tyson was trying to get Kenny to give him a piggy back ride, and while he was doing that, Ray was trying to get Tyson to give him a piggy back ride. 

As Tyson accidentally sat on Kenny's hand, he recalled how he got to here in the first place. It all started out at a Computer convention, or so he had thought at the time. Luck was not with him that day, so as he was walking, his glasses got knocked off his head and into a box. He had seen where they had fallen and went into that box, which had a cabinet inside. He closed the door, and the rest is history. Of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone this story. If they asked he would say that he got eaten by a wooly mammoth and ended up there. Kenny knew for a fact that they would not question his story.

Meanwhile, Chels, negotiating with Kai, had a pair of scissors in her hand and was dictating to Kai exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Cut my hair."

"and wwhat makes you so slure tsat I'll comply." Kai stated, slurring his words a little.

"You're drunk. Now cut my hair!" She replied, shoving the shiny metal scissors into his hands, and taking a seat on a chair.

"It's not very smart having a drunk guy cut your hair…but I'll do it because I'm so nice to you." Kai said, sarcasm evident.

'Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Good thing Kai's a nice drunk...' Chels thought.

"I just want you to trim a little bit off."

Just then a million and one black strands of hair fell to the ground. Every single one belonged to Chels, who now wanted to slit Kai's throat with those scissors he was holding. 'I take that back. He's still a bastard.'

"I TOLD YOU TO TRIM A LITTLE BIT OFF! **A LITTLE**! Not make me **BALD**." She screamed. Kai's mouth was held into a smirk that, in any other circumstance, would make Chels weak in the knees.

"Stop overreacting and look in the mirror before they kill each other out there."

'I'll kill you before they get they even get the chance to kill anyone else…" Chels mumbled through gritted teeth, as she walked over to the nearest mirror.

"Hoh-Leeeee Shit." She grinned and ran over to Kai, who was walking out the door. "THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH KAI-KUN! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Oh my God"s chorused throughout the room. Ash said it because Chels had short hair (that oddly resembled Rukia's hair from BLEACH.) Other's said it because Chels was practically hanging off of Kai's neck, and, let's just say, it looked _odd._ Chels stopped clinging to Kai after he whispered a very scary threat to her, and ran over to her cousin.

"CHELSEA! I LOVE YOUR HAIR! IT'S PRETTTY!" Ash exclaimed. Both girls had big grins on their faces.

"Ok, the wedding, right right. Let me just get what I'm going to say ready…"

* * *

"Dearly Beloved…." Chels stopped in mid sentence. Everyone had gathered in the wedding room and was sitting in a white plastic chair, bored out of their minds. Of, course, nothing of Ashley and Max's could remain boring for long. Ash and Max were a little bit distracted by the light reflecting off of Chels's hair, so they didn't notice that Chels had stopped. 

'CRAP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO SAY! ALL I KNOW IS DEARLY BELOVED…. are you listening?' Out of nowhere the song popped into her head. The audience wasn't paying attention to the smiling girl, and Kai was smirking as if he knew exactly what Chels was doing.

"Dearly Beloved, Are you listening?" Ash and Max nodded. It was apparent that they were not listening. "I can't remember a word that you were saying. Are we demented or am I disturbed? The spaces in between insane and insecure."

The bride and groom nodded. The audience nodded. Kai was holding back fits of laughter.

"She's insane." He thought, giving way to his mouth muscles, pulling up the corners of his lips, and forming a small smile.

"Oh therapy can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?" She continued. "Nobody's perfect and I stand accused. For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse. Uhh…YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" That got their attention. Max looked around, then at Ash. Then Ash looked around, then at Max. Then a couple awkward moments passed, until Max finally took Ash's hand and lightly planted a kiss on it.

No one noticed that Kenny, Tyson, and Ray had quietly snuck out of the room…except for Kai of course because he knows _EVERYTING._

_

* * *

To be continued in chapter 6 of **ORANGEBLUE!** _

Ash and Chels: Goodbye for now. REVIEW!


End file.
